Glitter Gulch: Life on the Stage
'Glitter Gulch: Life on the Stage ' is the nineteenth episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the fourth part of the Glitter Gulch episode. Synopsis Nermal adds in The Sloth People, Eddie Gourmand and the Ninjas. Garfield saves Arlene from the runaway stage coach but Dr. Whipple uses this as an advantage to fire Jon, Garfield and Odie. Plot Nermal tells King Glorm and the Sloth People that they have appeared on The Garfield Show a few times but he doesn't need them but changes his mind when he reminds himself that the film needs something. Nermal also agrees to add Eddie Gourmand and the Ninjas in. Garfield asks Nermal, why he is doing his own stunt in The Runaway Coach scene. Nermal tells him that they need realism, authenticity and because he spent so much money on ninjas, he can't afford stunt cats. Garfield asks if they can do it in CGI. Nermal doesn't agree and so Garfield agrees. Nermal and the film crew resume filming the Runaway Coach Scene. Garfield and Odie jump out of the way of the coach. Garfield hears Arlene shouting for him to save her. Garfield and Odie try a short cut but it doesn't work. Garfield tells Odie that there is every short cut in this film and that he has a map of them. Garfield asks the Zombie where Buttram Boulevard is in which the Zombie tells them where to go. Meanwhile Jon sees Arlene in the coach and chases it. But he is too stupid to see Arlene in trouble and thinks that she is going on a trip. The ninjas start running away from the coach. Odie tells Garfield that he can see the stage coach. Garfield swings on to the coach and the coach heads out of town. Garfield wonders what he should do to stop the coach. Arlene suggests unhooking the horses. Garfield climbs to the front and unhooks the horses. Arlene asks how the coach will stop. Garfield tells her that it will come to a stop unless they come to a very steep downhill section of road which happens. Garfield and Arlene are in the coach together while it carries on moving. Arlene sees a sign and asks what it means. Garfield tells her that it says: Bridge Out. They see the bridge destroyed and that they are heading for a cliff. Garfield tells Arlene that Miss Kitty meant nothing to him although she did say she'd make him cannelloni. The coach falls down the cliff off the bridge. Nermal and Squeak think that this kind of scene was not supposed to happen. Nermal reads the script and everyone is relieved to know that Garfield and Arlene escaped the coach and are hanging over the cliff. Over the cliff, Garfield tells Arlene that he'd do anything for her. Arlene asks if he will eat health food. Garfield doesn't answer and Arlene asks again. Garfield tells her that he is thinking it over. They climb back up and head back to the town. Meanwhile, at Dr. Whipple's office, Clyde, Zeke and Luke apologize for failing again but Dr. Whipple is impressed with the runaway coach to fire Jon, Garfield and Odie. Meanwhile, Odie sees Garfield and Arlene safe and sound and tells them that there is a protest rally at the town square. Dr. Whipple and his henchmen (in disguise) convince people that Jon did not help with anything like the runaway stage coach, the brawl in Vito's saloon and for not succeeding in capturing The Mustache Mob. Jon tries to explain but everyone demands that Herman Post fire them. Garfield and Odie are sad that they are fired. Nearby in the saloon Miss Kitty is watching and begins to feel sad for them. Herman has no choice but to do it. Herman makes Clyde, Zeke and Luke the new sheriff and deputies. Dr. Whipple reminds Herman to show them the combination to the safe. Jon is sad and sings about, the cowboy life being his dream. After Herman shows them the safe and leaves. Dr. Whipple celebrates for having achieved the map to Glitter Gulch. Nermal and the crew take another break and Nermal reveals to Squeak that he knows what the film needs. The film needs him in it. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Squeak *Dr. Whipple *Arlene Major Characters *Rat with Guitar *Herman Post *Zeke *Luke *Clyde Minor Characters *King Glorm *Sloth People *Eddie Gourmand *Zombie *Ninjas *Vito Cappelletti *Miss Kitty (cameo) *Pet Show Host (cameo) *Mr. Albert (cameo) *Ralph (cameo) *Mr. Connors (cameo) *Angie (cameo in poster) *Mama Meany (cameo in poster) *Mama Meany's Employee (cameo in poster) *Joe (cameo in poster) *Moe (cameo in poster) Songs *Stage Coach performed by Brooks Gardner *I Want to be a Cowboy performed by Wally Wingert Trivia Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes